


The Purple Man and his Blue Box

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Companion!Lance, Doctor Who AU, Doctor Who Crossover, Doctor!Keith, Galra!Keith, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance if you squint, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Lance McClain loved fairytales. As a little boy, he rememebered his Father telling him about the stars. His father had been an astronaut for a short period of time, and Lance lived for the stories he and his siblings would get to hear.His favorite was about the Purple Boy in the Blue Box.His father had hundreds of stories about the Boy in the Box.





	

Lance McClain loved fairytales. As a little boy, he rememebered his Father telling him about the stars. His father had been an astronaut for a short period of time, and Lance lived for the stories he and his siblings would get to hear.

His favorite was about the Purple Boy in the Blue Box. 

His father had hundreds of stories about the Boy in the Box. 

Those always managed to help Lance sleep. As a child, he would look up at the stars, late at night, wishing the he could meet the Purple Boy himself. He would draw pictures of him with his father, and for his 8th birthday, his mother even made him a Stuffed version of his Blue Box. Lance didn’t let the stuffed box out of his sight for three months.

“He’ll always be there to protect you, Lance.”

“Really?”

“He’s like...your guardian Alien!”

Lance had laughed until his sides hurt, and his father had laughed right along with him.

He was 13 when it happened. He was with his friends Hunk and Pidge at school, telling them about his father’s latest story. The Purple Boy was on the moon with his father, and they had to restart the generator together. They had travelled to a Planet his father called Altea in order to receive generator fuel, and-

Lance felt a fist connect with his stomach. Then his jaw. Arm. Chest. Stomach. Nose. 

He heard a crack. 

The ground rushed up to meet him, red now flowing freely from his nose. 

He heard Pidge screaming as they ran away, trying to alert a teacher, and Hunk was trying to get the kids (Lance now noticed that there were six other boys) to back off. A foot pressed itself to the side of Lance’s face, pressing it into the dirt.

“Your stupid little Box Man isn’t real, so I suggest you shut your mouth. If we hear you talking about it again, we won’t go this easy on you.”

Lance took the words to heart.

He stopped asking his father for stories.

He hid the stuffed box away in his closet.

He used his fathers paper shredder and got rid of every single drawing.

His guardian alien never came to protect him like his father had promised.

He made sure to never speak about the Purple Boy in the Blue Box ever again.

 

Years passed. Lance finished High School. Moved out. He turned 21. He was now attending Garrison University, way out in Oregon. He had to admit, he forgot about the Purple Boy and his Blue Box. He focused on his studies. He was working his ass off in order to be an engineer, but Lance was never really happy. He never really found something that called to him the same way everyone else had. 

It was fine.

He didn’t need to be happy, he just needed to make enough money to survive.

He may have accidentally stayed at the library until 1am. He also may have accidentally triggered the alarm when he left, but it’s fine. He would walk back to his dorm and sleep. 

Lance could feel eyes on him. He glanced behind him in order to see someone walking behind him, their hood up, hands shoved in their pockets.

He forced himself to look ahead again. He simply quickened his pace, but now he just felt...weird. He glanced behind him again. What the ever loving fuck? Now there were four men. 

He stopped walking, and just as he turned around to tell them to back the fuck off, a gloved hand connected with his own. 

“Run-”

“What?"

“I said run!”

So Lance ran. He allowed the figure to drag him along. He noticed how they wore a cloak, where the hood hid their entire face. They had gloves covering both hands. Suddenly, they released Lance, pushing him forward.

“Run until you find the box!”

“The what?”

“You’ll know!”

So Lance ran. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. He could hear loud blasts, hissing, and yelling behind him, but he dared not turn back. 

He couldn’t help it. When he saw it, his blood ran cold. His heart skipped a beat. He skidded to a halt directly in front of it.

The blue box.

This had to be some sort of joke, but he remembered what the man had said.

_Run until you find the box_

Okay. He just had to hide inside. Keep himself quiet.

He ran forward, letting him inside the blue police box. He slammed the door behind him, and Lance noticed the lack of lights. However, as soon as he turned away from the door and opened his eyes, the inside flashed to life. 

It was fucking _huge._

There was a control panel in the centre, and dozens of doors leading to different corridors. 

It was exactly like the way his father had explained it to him, but that would mean…

The door opened behind him, and in came the man. He shut it and flipped multiple locks behind him, his chest heaving. Lance couldn’t help it. He rushed forward, using all of his strength to pin the man to the door. 

The man under the cloak grunted, and Lance immediately knew this was a bad idea.

The man grabbed his arm, spun them around, and flipped Lance like a limp rag doll over his shoulder. Lance landed on his back with an oof and a groan. He saw the man beginning to walk to the control panel, but Lance grabbed the cloak and tugged. The clasp around his neck must have come loose, because it slid off the man very gracefully.

“Hey!”

The man, no, the BOY turned around, yellow eyes narrowing as Lance’s blue eyes widened. He was covered in a thin layer of purple fur. His hair was tied back in a messy bun, but Lance still noticed the purple, fuzzy ears that lay atop his head. The uniform he wore was black, with a single purple symbol in the centre of the chest.

“It’s you.”

The boy looked furious.

“You can’t just go ripping off people’s cloaks! Did your parents not teach you any god damn manners?!” He snapped, snatching the cloak up from the ground. “I just saved your life! You could at least show a little bit of gratitude!”

“You’re the purple boy!” Lance was almost yelling. Despite the pain in his back, he clambered to his feet.

“The wha-”

“My dad told me stories about you! About your adventures on the moon!”

“Your da-”

“Benjamin!”

Yellow eyes widened.

“Your Benji’s boy?”

All Lance could do was nod, a shit eating grin plastering itself on his face.

“You’re real!” He couldn’t help it. He was squealing. The boy rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Lance, fumbling around with nozzle’s and buttons on the control panel.

“My name isn’t The Purple Boy. That would be a dumb name.”

Lance momentarily stopped his cheering.

“What IS your name? Mine’s Lance, but you already probably knew that! My dad said you were super smart, that you seemed to know the answers to everything, and-”  


“Okay, if you’re going to be traveling with me, we need to set some ground rules. Number one-”

“Traveling with you?” Lance froze. He finally noticed how the box was now making a fair bit of noise, and they had begun vibrating.

“Earth isn’t safe for you anymore. I’m taking you and the other Paladin’s to Altea. it’s safe for you there.”  
“Other Paladins?”

“There’s four of you earthlings. Supposed _Saviours Of The Universe_. All of your signals came up to appear on Earth, which is lucky for me. The princess sent me to come get you guys.”

“The princess?”

“Allura. From Planet Altea.”

“What about-”

The boy then spun around, clapping his hands together once.

“Rule number two! Less questions.”

“What about rule numb-”

“What did I just say?!” The boy huffed out. Lance shut his mouth. “Rule 78. No tugging off clothes of people you’ve just met unless they ask you to!” He gritted pointy teeth this time, and Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t anything like his father made him out to be.

“Rule number-”

“I do have one more question, actually.”

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, and nodded.

Lance cleared his throat. 

“Technically it’s two-”

“ASK.”

Lance cleared his throat.

“Why did you pick me?”

“Allura needs Five Soldiers to Pilot her Lions.”

“But I’m not-”

“Shut it. The Lions have already chosen Paladin’s, and they’ve picked out of every being in the entire known Universe. For somer reason, the Blue Lion picked you. The Black Lion picked a man stationed in Iraq named Shiro. The Green Lion picked this kid named Pigeon or something-”

“Do you mean Pidge?” Lance asked hesitantly, and the boy hummed.

“That’s it.”

Lance had to bite back a scream. If he was being whisked away to another planet, at least he’d have Pidge.

“The yellow Lion picked some cook named Hunk, and the Red Lion picked m-”

“WHAT?!”

Lance couldn’t stop himself from screaming. The boy jumped a foot into the air, and Lance had to sit down on the ground.

“What the Quiznak was that?!”

“Hunk is my best friend!”

“That’s-that’s great.” The boy muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the control panel. Lance gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts, before he cleared his throat.

“I-I still have my last question.”

The boy’s shoulders slumped.

“Go ahead.”

“What’s your name?”

He saw fuzzy ears go from being flat, to perking up. He seemed interested.

“Keith.”

“Keith? What sort of Alien name is Keith?”

“My father was human. He named me.”

“What? Why would-”

“That’s enough questions for tonight. Hold onto something.”

Without any other warning, the entire box shifted. Keith held onto the control panel. Lance would have fallen over if he hadn’t grabbed ahold of the nearest railing. As soon as it had started, it stopped. Keith straightened up, arms crossing. 

“We’re here.”

“Where is here?”

“Were you not listening? We’re at Altea.”

Lance found himself rushing to the doors. He heard Keith sigh, but he ripped them open nonetheless. They were floating in space. Literal space. If Lance let go of the wall, he would be floating in space. He finally saw the Planet they were hovering in front of. It was similar to Earth, but there were giant structures wrapped around the outside of it. It seemed to have a particle barrier around it of some kind. It had armor. 

Keith’s hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back inside, shutting the doors himself.

“Sit down, Lance. We’re landing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
